Back To The Start
by toxicpopcorn
Summary: Set in season 7 after "The Dig" when everything seems lost, someone makes Cuddy and House realise that only a thing matters... Rated T for dirty language and analogies.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It seems that I worked up the courage to post this... Which is great (kind of)...**

**This story picks up after "The dig" in season seven (with some changes in the past of our favourite characters). Mostly because things are not completely f*ck of between House and Cuddy.**

**In the beginning it may seem that this story is not really about them, but it is...**

**It's new and different and you guys should read it.**

**House MD is not mine and I apologize ahead for my mistakes...**

"What!?" a rough voice finally had answered the number that she was trying to reach for almost two hours.

"Dr House, this is from your son's school, the dean has requested a meeting regarding your son's recent behaviour."

"What?"

"Your son, Benjamine... He studies at Princeton High school." most parents, although with stable lives, remained oblivious to their children's lives. It didn't pass a day when, at least one student was forgotten in there by very busy parents. Benjamine's father seamed the type to remain isolated from his son's life, which was truly a shame. Over achievers like Benjamine should be recognised, if not idolised.

"Benjen?"

"Yes and your presence his vital-"

"Did you call his mother?"

"Your presence was specifically requested by your son."

"Okay." the secretary heard a mumble, before the call abruptly came to its end. The woman truly hoped that the man was better than the impression that he gave on the short phone call, for Benjamine's sake. The relation between the secretary and the young boy had started to develop a few weeks after the beginning of the school year, no one could beat his record of detentions. It had reached the absurd of him spending more time in the dean's office than the actual class rooms. The only reason why he hadn't been expelled was his geniality, however someday that would not be enough.

It was too good to be true, the first time in weeks that he didn't have a case. Although his presence was needed in the hospital, he was planning on taking the day off. Today was supposed to be all about whiskey, pills and possibly his piano. He couldn't do anything but feel sorry of himself. He was being a hypocrite; he knew that it had been his fault. Yet the idea of Lisa dying had thrown him of balance. He had made a mistake and she had been unforgiving. She had been afraid, still was ... Not only for her but also for Rachel and Benjamine.

However Benjen had to come first, even if the rest of the world was simply against him. Since Rodrick's birth he had made a promise to himself, the promise of being a decent father. In a way of proving himself a better man than the one that had raised him. He knew that the relationship that he had with his kids could not be defined as normal or usual. Yet they always had to come first.

Limping through the bedroom, a thought was still in his mind. Why had Benjamine asked for him... With the other kids he could understand but with his younger son it was a complete mystery. He had been the one that had more scares because of his decisions. He didn't have the chance of a normal family. The first time that he had seen him it had been a couple of months after his birth, in the fourth year anniversary of their divorce.

He looked to his reflection. His eyes clashed dramatically with his pale complexion. The pills and the alcohol did that, his eyes acquired a darker shade of blue and his skin gained a sick colour that would resembled to ash. He looked like shit. He had seen patients with better looks in their death-bed. The weight lost had become obvious. Nowadays he didn't care much about cooking. That would only remind him of Lisa and Rachel. In most days the little girl would try to help, although it ended in a mess, Lisa's smile would fallow him for the rest of the night.

Why him, why not her?

Suddenly the phone rang... Probably it was his minions proving once more how incompetent they could be. After years of having his own team, it seemed impossible that no one knew his schedule. The sound echoed through the rest of the house. At this moment, he had neither the patience nor time to talk with another human being. His mind was racing due to his youngest son. He wasn't in condition to talk with anyone besides Benjamine.

After two more missed calls, he finally left the apartment after picking a horrendous orange helmet that was religiously saved beside his oldest guitar, white Vintage 1960 Airline Electric Guitar that remained hidden by the rotten couch in the living room. It was funny how much she interfered with his own actions. A few years back, it would never cross his mind that he would have to hide his kid's favourite helmet by the fear of what Lisa could do to him. Since he bought his bike, she had made him promise that he wouldn't let Benjen even dream of riding it. However hearing her certainly wasn't a thing that he did often.

When they had started their relationship on college, there wasn't a day that they didn't ride his black Harley Davidson Super Glide. She used to say that she only stayed by his side because of it. He loved to ride with her, mostly because she seemed free. All of the things that clouded her judgement, they things people expected from her, her worries and obligations, all would fade away. In the end, it was a girl with stormy grey eyes that would hold him tight and laugh in the most intoxicating way. In those times she could be just that, someone who wouldn't let go of him, of them.

The school was relatively close to his building. Standing in front of it, a powerful construction with Victorian architectural traces and gigantic windows, yet still was High School. Although different from others, it held the same feeling of complete prison and boredom. Benjen had pass a few years ahead in his academic path as the same happened with his siblings. Benjamine's insistence of passing years occurred in the hope of being closer to them. He always felt lost without them. Besides they knew how to deal with both of their parents.

"Dr. Gregory House, I presume? I'm principle McMillan." a petite woman stood in the main door with a disapproving expression, fixating her gaze in his bike and wrinkled shirt.

"Yes." he lazily walked to her. The woman appeared to be in her yearly sixties with blonde hair and green eyes that reminding him of his mother. However, although she appeared to be inoffensive, there was this voice in the back of his head telling him to run as fast as he could.

"I've been waiting for you." now the woman was starting to annoy him. She held the same position of authority that he used to saw in his supposed father. The cold eyes and the failed attempt of appearing the most calm person in the world. "I don't think we've met, your wife-"

"She is not my wife."

"Well then, it explains a lot." _keep calm... _she returned with a bitter sound, while waving her hand with the obvious indication to fallow her. The statement had made him observe her closely, since the beginning, the woman had directly showed her displeasure towards him. Yet, besides the obvious recrimination, there was something else in her voice. A hint of sadness, regret even. Maybe Benjamine had left a good impression on that woman, one that made him able to get away with everything he did on this school.

He followed her through the empty hallway and staircases. Even though the artistic traces made the school magnificent, there was an oppressive feeling on the air. No wonder that Benjen tried to make this place a bit different from its normal state. After a long silent walk, they reached an elegant division, where a shy redheaded answered phone calls and compulsively typed on the keyboard in front of her. Probably she had been the one to wake him, never letting go of the phone, her brown eyes met his electric blue, with a sarcastic grin and a wink, he broke the connection. Leaving her blushed to the root of her hair. He had to admit that girls' reactions towards him had always been a bust to the ego.

"Dr House, this way." the voice of the old woman warned when he broke the connection. The principal felt the same sense of discomfort that her student's father gave the impression to have. After meeting Benjamine's mother, it seemed impossible that a woman like her, a reminder of a younger and confident self, would get involved with such man. It was disturbing to see how her friends would embrace their diseases, yet while confronting this man, in his yearly fifties and with a son too young to be here, that had accepted his redwood cane and his pills so willingly, it was simply scary. "Benjamine's behaviour was always been erratic. Yet in the last couple of months it is..." she started before opening the door. "Our psychologist tried to discover the source of the problem."

"Psychologist?"

Ignoring him, the woman turned the silver knob of the oak door, giving this way entrance to a spacious office decorated with dark colours. A man with sandy brown hair was standing in front of a boy sited on the sofa, gazing at the ceiling. It was obvious to everyone that saw them that they were father and son. Benjamine shared the exact same features as his father; unfortunately physical characteristics weren't the only thing that they had in common. However when balanced with his ambition, focus and sensibility, the darker parts of his personality remained hidden to the general public.

"Good morning, I'm Dr Richards." the man hurriedly came his way, in the hope of gaining an alliance in this unusual situation. In the doctor's mind, the boy was showing anti-social tendencies, a light depression and without doubt, seeking for attention. Benjamine House had always been an interesting and vital case. In school most of the students passed through a thorough psychological evaluation, especially kids as bright and young as this particular boy. They would be analysed, observed and tested in search of the perfect balance that would bring to the surface their best capacities. The school was well-known for young graduates, if they wanted to keep that distinction, psychological analyses was absolutely necessary.

"Can I go now?" the look in his son's eyes only showed boredom, mischief and something that he couldn't really place. These types of situations were getting old. At first they had called his mother that would try to solve everything as quick and efficiently as possible. Thus the origin of the problem was never reached. With his dad it was different. Gregory House would always be puzzled by something, even with situations such as this one. His older sister once had told him that if their father could play games, so could he.

"Don't you want to talk abou-"

"Nope... We both know that conversions only leaded us to nowhere."

"Benjamine, we talked about this-"

"For God's sake, Petey... Even oncology is better than psychoanalysis and you know why? You work with the things that I say or do and for what, analyse me, and understand me? But I'll tell you something. Everybody lies. And people like you with the delusional idea that you're able to read someone in six sessions, well you get caught up in this huge web of lies." the man was shocked with Benjamine's reaction, as well as everyone inside the room.

"Dr Richards, Mrs McMillan, please pardon my son's reaction. It has been a very unstable time in his life. Partly it is my fault but mostly his mother's." Benjen was being held by his father, who was trying to calm the kid. For his son, it had been the first time that he seen his father apologize to someone. House just needed to observe Benjamine with no interruptions, at this moment he was extremely intrigued by his son's comment. The Benjen that he knew would never say that among this people. Certainly he could hear it from his oldest son and in a really bad day, from his daughter but never from Benjamine.

"If you would excuse us, I would gladly have a long conversation with my son."

"Dr House, your son should be in class." the principal replied.

"He's cranky, but if you want him like these be your guest. The next time that his grandma comes to town, he can stay." no teacher would accept the kid in classes today and both the principal and the psychologist were aware of this fact.

They had tried to find the source of the problem, however everything was in vain. He showed symptoms of a determined problem in a day, the next it would be something completely different dismissing the previous conclusions. This would happen every day. The actual main problem weren't the childish trick or the pranks, it was the lack of them. Not that the teachers missed it but the sudden change in his behaviour... Benjamine House wasn't the same boy. He had distanced himself of everything, school, his friends, his favourite sport... Yet when he asked for his father the psychologist had been so hopeful. Now, with the father there, Benjen was putting up more walls than ever, welcoming with open arms his isolation.

"You can take him Dr House, however be aware that if Benjamine doesn't change his behaviour we have no other option than to expel him. At the moment he will be suspended for a few days." the women warned with a cold voice, yet House did notice the sadness in the principal's eyes.

"Right..." if there was a thing that he hated were pointless ultimatums. His son's intelligence was too valuable to the school. The kid could already be in college if both he and Lisa had agreed to that. The principal was just proving his point by spending resources on his kid and trying to fix him. In his career ultimatums had always a way of reaching him, yet he could count by the fingers the ones that truly had meant something.

**Hope that someone reads and likes this (vital part)... And reviews are good for the balance between you and the universe (just saying)...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So... I wasn't planing in this type of reception (I was never known by my writing skills). In consequence, I'm posting this chapter sooner than the predicted.**

**Again I loved your opinions and I'm waiting for more. **

******Disclaimer: House MD is not mine and I apologize ahead for my mistakes...**

Without a single word, House reached for the kid and direct him towards the exit, only his younger kid to force him to go to the principal's office. It had been a surprise to witness Benjen's newly developed personality. In his case the problem had always been there. The abuse that he suffered left many marks of a troubled childhood and an even more problematic adolescence. However she had changed him for the best. The years that they spent together made him better and worse. The good things got better and the bad worse. She made him feel everything, which probably hadn't been such a good thing when the worst happened. They had changed. He just ran, he couldn't deal with her broken self. He couldn't do anything, he was broken and no one could repair them. Stacy had appeared in his life in the right time, the time that he most needed an escape.

"Dad, I -"

"Sure, come on. Let's get out of this hell." Benjamine was the proof that she still loved him. He spent most of his time convincing himself that he had made the right choices. That being with his family only would be worst, that only would remind them of what had happened. That Stacy was the answer, that she was the one for him. Needless to say that everything crumbled to earth about almost three years after their divorce. In that case it hadn't been exactly an ultimatum but he was in no position of denying his boss's order. He couldn't stay unemployed while paying three pensions, considering that Lisa supposedly didn't want anything to do with him or his money. However she still wanted him. A lousy convention about auto immune diseases, that's all that it took. And Benjamine was conceived. Three years after the beginning of his relationship with Stacy. To aggravate the situation, his kids were pretty sure that Benjen was his son. However it confused them why he would stay with her, why he had chosen her over them. The answer was simple. She meant stability. If he wasn't incredibly happy, he couldn't get fatally hurt. There was no pressure. He liked that, but he didn't love it. Unlike Stacy, Lisa would do anything to pick a fight, to get a reaction, to blame him of something. Their relationship had always been based on fights and make up sex. But that made everything so real that most of the times it was too much to handle.

How much he had been mistaken...

After an excruciating walk to his leg, they had finally reached the bike. Benjamine quickly put his helmet and threw his father's to the place where he stood with a hand on his thigh, trying to relive some of the pain, while doing a huge effort to not take a couple of pills in front of the kid. One thing was to mess with her. Another was to remind the kid why he had, again, his parents separated. After a great amount of strength, he was on his bike while his son was holding him in a thigh embrace with his ridiculous helmet.

His apartment had been the first destination on his mind, yet it wasn't such a good idea. The place was full of empty bottles and there were pills everywhere. If Benjen had done this a few months ago, he would have taken him home, search for clues and then talk to him. Considering the state of his inexistent relationship with Lisa, that idea wasn't better than the previous one.

While his father headed to an unknown direction, Benjamine was extremely proud of himself, getting out of school, passing time with his father and try to play with him a little. Benjen had always been a show off and undefeated. Yet in this particular case, he hoped that his dad would figure it out before it was too late. But if he was going to lose, at least he would do it with the satisfaction of pissing his father off.

The big buildings were getting behind, ahead there was just the highway. When they reached to their destination, there was just a breath-taking view of the morning sea and the far shadow of Brooklyn. After forty minutes, they had arrived to Perth Amboy. He used to go there when he was much younger with his older siblings and their father, even before the infarction, before the drugs... When his father was admitted in Mayfield, his sister had dragged him there, hopping that she could make him understand that it had been worth it, for him to realise that they could have their dad back. Things will be much better, she said. At this moment, Benjen only could think about the things that he had lost in the past months.

In House's mind, this was the best that he could get, at least for the kid. Like in many other places, this one reflected the pain and disappointment. However it seemed like the right place for Benjamine to open up.

Over the years, House never understood completely that child. None of his kids were easy to deal with or comprehend, yet Benjen was the worst. With Rodrick, being the eldest had its weight; however it was just like dealing with a more subtle and enigmatic self. In Alexander's case, everything was a discovery, yet usually it didn't get out of hand. He was predictable at being unpredictable. Then there was Grace, in her yearly years she had been exactly like him, still was but she had grown so much... Rachael was as stubborn as Lisa, but a great liar. And Benjamine ... He was the best metaphor for what House was nowadays, without reason or understanding.

"Don't want food." the fourteen year old was standing in front of an old and deteriorated restaurant, which by a miracle was still standing in the middle of wet sand and rocks. When they had moved to Princeton, this was the first place in Jersey that they stopped. Alexander had run to the place, disregarding every warning coming from his mother, that clearly was wondering how such place had survived to inspection. Since that day Beth, the proud waiter and owner of the dinner, had been a good acquaintance.

Beth Summers was a redheaded with a Brooklyn accent, who had the gift to be able to deal with House and all of his kids at the same time. The women had endure a lot in her life, being a single mother, providing a good environment for her kid and running the dinner on her own. She had like the children at first sight, Rodrick's comebacks, the fearless present in everything that Alexander did, Grace's rationality and observation. Later, Beth had loved the residual paradox within Benjamine.

"You will eat and ask for more." House was dragging the kid by the ear towards the entrance of the beaten dinner.

Everything was the same as Benjamine remembered. The walls varied from bloody red to dirty white, the traces of humidity and the floor with a chess pattern changing white to black in each step. His dad had pushed him in the direction of one of the vintage booths, the one that remained by the door. Benjen sunk in the sit with a smirk on his face. He loved his dad, but sometimes he got off track and Benjen was probably the only on to bring back to the game. It could be counted by the fingers the number of people who truly had interested him and it would decrease even more where tricking him was related. This type of situations characterised their relationship; of course, it wasn't the common between a father and a son, but then why worry, they had never been conventional.

"Soooo... Can we go home now?"

"No, you're my reason for skipping work. Sooo..." House said very slowly to the boy. His biggest objective was to provoke a reaction, to make him talk. With Benjen everything was there, the worst was to figure that out. A word or an expression was the key to unlock what his son was keeping from him. While House analysed the boy, the angry voices from the kitchen filled the place. House always had questioned himself about the origin and type of relation that the owner and her chef maintained. The grumpy man rarely left his post, however in a way or other he made sure that she would be there to take the boredom of the whole situation. Grace used to say that he and Lisa were having glances of the future.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." his kids never said no to food, especially the boys. Yet Benjamine still said no.

"You are a fourteen year old boy who needs to eat in order to pass the midget phase, besides Wilson is paying."

"Doesn't he always? Doesn't he notice that he's feeding unaccounted mouths?" _Strange..._ His son had changed the course of the conversation to 'Wilson the oblivious idiot'. The boy was clearly thinner than before, his sweatshirt hadn't been that loose a couple of months ago. Like he could see in him, the structure of his son's face was more pronounced than usual; the eyes were sunken, common for dehydration. Yet the boy was wearing too much clothing for this time of year, fever... _The kid doesn't want to eat._

"So you don't mind if I eat one of Ruth's especial burgers?" there was a big difference between not wanting to eat and not being able to actually do it. For a doctor or even a psychologist, they would diagnose an eating disorder in a flash, yet the eyes, the possible fever... No, an eating disorder wouldn't be the answer, even though that the number of cases in boys of Benjamine's age suffering from it had increased astronomically.

"Whatever you want..." the boy's pale face was turned to the window, paying close attention to the small fishing boats that had come from the stormy sea after a long night of work. He couldn't lose this quickly. His father was a great adversary but he couldn't lose this easily. To be at his level he needed to remain emotionless and to not give more leads to his father. However to House the abnormal effort had given it away, he was on the right path to win Benjamine's game.

"Ruth!"

The redheaded gazed from the small window that connected the kitchen to the main room of the dinner in search of the source of the calling. The regular clients didn't dare to call for her in the middle of her discussion with her lazy chef, so finding the person that had called hadn't been that hard. A doctor with a cane and a pair of Nike shoes, accompanied by a teen looking to the sea, seated near the door.

Gregory House had been one of those clients that she feared to have, but in the end those were always the funniest. However the owner hadn't seen that specific client in years. Benjamine had been there more recently, maybe three years ago... Yet he still maintained the same defeated posture.

"Finally here to marry me?"

"Keep dreaming... My new wife is a European babe. I'm totally taken." now, Benjamine was sharply looking at him. He hadn't been there for the marriage, but he had been the one to put his mother in bed and calming a fuzzy Rachael. That night he had ended up sleeping with his mother and Rachael, that had been the only way to sooth them both. The next morning few words were spoken until Rachael made the usual question of the day 'Where's House?'. His mother had broken a dish and two glasses by the time that he picked up his sister and ran for the door. _Fucking marriage._

"Sure... So Benjamine, what's going to be?"

"A coke." her curious gaze was quickly dropped by a warning look from the boy's father. It was very unusual for a House to turn down food. She still remembered, Alexander entering with a gigantic back pack from moths away from home. That boy was by far her best client, the main problem was that he only appeared when he went home, which occurred once in a blue moon.

"Doctor?"

"The specialty with a milkshake and sprinkles." the man still acted like a child. Her first impression was that Lisa had four kids inserted of three. In those times Benjen wasn't even around. Ruth turned and screamed the request, starting that way the second round of the fight with the chef.

The boy wouldn't break. His pale completion and obvious weight lost... Benjamine's arms remained in the same position. House could swear that he had heard a flinch of pain coming from his son's mouth when his son detached himself from the tight embrace that he kept during the whole trip.

"How's lacrosse?" his son wouldn't dare to lie, due to his inherited cross called hypersensitive guilt system. In times like these, his kids didn't have a chance, not even Rachael.

"It's not going." the boy continued to stare at the horizon. "Don't play anymore."

To Benjamine, the first thought that crossed his mind was that due to the stress of seeing his mother in the hospital, witnessing his father's return to drugs and being the only one able to control his three-year old sister, was the reason of his sudden symptoms. Yet, then he started to remember everything that his siblings and parents taught him about medicine over the years, a stress related issue came out of the table. From that point on he had been attentive towards very thing that happened in his body. The diagnostic became clearer with time, what he had was attacking him from inside out.

"Do you know what the problem with fever is? It's good for you."

"And that's a problem?"

"Your corporal temperature raises, more chemical signals are sent to the hypothalamus, your blood vessels dilate in order to facilitate the passage of phagocytic cells that are a consequence of the same anterior chemicals that were release from pathogenic agents. In that way, phagocytic cells a.k.a. good guys are able to destroy what they acknowledge as foreign enemies. So it's good to a certain point." Benjen still had his gaze fixated in the sea, yet the small and sudden movements indicated that his father was getting closer.

"Thank you for the Immunology lesson, but you know that I don't really care."

"However when the fever is so high that the little kids aren't able to control it with the meds in mommy's cabinet, things can get out of hand. Or the kids simply want to end up with irreversible brain damage or without little Benjamines down there, if catch my drift..."

"Well... Yeah, just like it happens with drug addicts."

**Thank you again for the feedback.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews can help me achieve my Nirvana state... **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi.**

**Again I deeply appreciate all the reviews. I never thought that people would be this receptive to this story. Thank you guys for proving me otherwise.**

**So, lest cut to the chase… This chapter is depressive as sh*t but be aware that stuff always gets better, especially the things that I imagine and are in my head.**

**Enjoy**

_"Well... Yeah, just like it happens with drug addicts."_

The kid had a sad smirk on his face, while his father held his breath. House had never talked to Benjamine about the drugs. Rodrick didn't have said much, just to be careful. With Grace, it was a complete basket case. Alexander knew. Alexander knew everything for a reason; he had been there in the moment when he thought that there wasn't a return. His son had the unique curse of being partial about everything and allied to his vision of the world… In the end he didn't condemned his father. But he wasn't alone that day, Benjen had been there too. He never had talked to his youngest son in the hope that he would block it, turned out that it hadn't been such a good idea. In this moment he truly regretted never talking with the kid about drugs.

"Benjen, I..."

"Just don't... Please." The young boy was trying to hold his tears, crying in front of his father was a weakness that he couldn't afford at this moment. He had to give his best, seeing that this was probably their last puzzle together. It had been a low blow, that neither he nor his father were prepared to receive.

"Benjamine-"

"Seriously, stop! I' m sorry that I brought it up, okay... "

"It's... It's not you who should be sorry." in each moment that his father tried to talk, the anger and rage that he had felt some months ago threatened to reappear.

"Yes, you're right to a certain point. But I am sorry. I am sorry that thought that everything would be okay, I am sorry that I believed in stupid empty promises that you and mom gave me and finally, I am sorry that I behaved as a fucking idiot in the presence of the great Dr Greg House." his tone amplified with every accusation, every emotion that the kid felt. In these past months, House only could care about how much she had been hurt and disappointed, although his children were also in his mind, she was first. He had failed to notice that his son was just turning into him, the self-pity, the pain... The kid could try to convince himself that this was nothing more but a game, yet if his son's condition was as severe as he thought, the kid was just a masochist.

Grabbing his coat, Benjamine ran for the door with his orange helmet in his hand, quickly enough to hide the tears from his father's observant eyes.

The sky was heavy and the thunders were threatening to appear sooner or later. The boy raced to the pier, feeling the cold rain drops in his face. The difference between the cold water and his burning tears was a reminder of his disease, the sudden fever was making him tremble. Yet he only could focus in the cold rain and the sea. It never had been his intention to say those words to his father, but what pained him the most was that he did saw his life that way.

In perspective, these days he could do anything to have his parents back. His mother was broken and his father with his constant appearance to make her react was just making her worse. The first thing that he observed in their relationship was the fear, who would start something of that nature if they knew that it would end badly... But then, they threw him off track, they really loved each other. And that was what confused him the most.

"Benjamine!" a shout was heard on the pier, his father was moving as fast as he could. As Benjamine turned, his orange helmet was pushed from his previous place on the rotten wood to the sea with a splash.

On his feet, Benjamine rapidly took his favourite pair of Nike Air's and place them away from the edge. His sweatshirt was already on the floor when an arm threw him of his feet leaving an angry red mark along his chest. That would, for sure, look worse than it really was.

"What the fuck kid?! And yes, now you're acting like a complete idiot!" Trying to return to his normal breathing rate, Benjen slowly raised his gaze to his father's.

"What?" the confused boy asked. Fever did that to him, everything would slow down. All what he needed was something that would mess with his nervous system, and then he just needed to wait for the heat and pain.

"What?! What! Your life is worth to live Benjen." the kid was now on the floor laughing like a mad man. His father hadn't seen his kid turn, throwing that way his helmet to the bottom of the sea. When he realise that Benjamine was going to jump, panic take over him. The only thing that matter was saving his son. It was obvious that if his son was attempting suicide, he wouldn't take his shoes. But his first reaction was to pull him by the remaining of his clothes, yet then blocking him with his body seemed like a better option. He knew that it would leave a mark, however when he was confronted with his son's naked torso... Mystery solved, however that only made him feel worse. The diagnose was bad and there wasn't a thing that he could do. This was even worse than the prospect of Lisa dying. Then it was just a probability, with the kid the symptoms were all there, he could die because of this. "Get up."

Suddenly his father's voice was cold as ice, yet that panic and anger still remained. For the first time in his life he was actually considering hitting one of his children, he was disgusted with the situation, his son's calm, his own stupidity and his and Lisa's unawareness towards the kid's life. Benjamine could sense that, his father was blaming him and his mother but mostly himself. For not seeing it sooner, from what House could gather, his son knew for some months that he wasn't in good health. How had he not discovered it sooner? Everything was there. The fever, the weight lost, due to impossibility of keeping anything in his stomach, the swollen lymph nods were a give way from the immobile positions and flinches that he tried to cover at every move, the bruising...

"Get up." the young boy could sense what his father was doing. The distance was something that Benjen was well-informed of by personal experience. In worst times, he had feared to see his father, to see the pain. However seeing him put a wall around him was even worse. Unlike his siblings, the first idea that he had of his father was distance. That had change after Mayfield. But everything in Benjen's life had the tendency to become worse with time.

"NO." he would not go to a hospital.

"Now!" this moment was just a reminding of last time. The kid had hidden an infected appendix for three days. The only way to take him to the hospital was to sedate him in order to get him into the car. Due to Lisa's insistence they had done a full check up on the kid after the appendectomy. In the end, they were forced to have a really long conversation with the hospital social worker, seeing that there were several fractures, obviously uncared for. "Okay, if you want it this way... Look at this piece of glass." House was holding a lost portion of a broken bottle in his left hand. "It's pretty right?"

In a quick motion, the glass had sliced through skin and muscle. His father's right wrist was full of blood. Benjamine stood open-mouthed in the exact same place.

"See, pretty... Luckily I 'accidentally' cut my wrist in a superficial and perpendicular plan to my arteries, which gives me enough time to go to a hospital and ensure that my blood lost isn't that aggravated, so... I call dibs on the front sit." his father had a sick smile on his face. He knew that Benjen would not oppose to this. It was his life and even if the kid liked to bet, he wouldn't take changes in this case.

Benjamine's eyes were wide, his father was risking his life for his. He knew that he was being manipulated, however that action made him realise how much his life was worth to his father, even if he showed it in a very distinctive way. Yet, he still thought about running.

Promptly he reached for his pair of Nike's and his black hoodie. House was already next to his bike with a black helmet in his hand. Suddenly the lost helmet came to Benjamine's mind.

"I lost mine." Benjamine said while pointing to his father's helmet.

"Let me guess. He grew legs and walked away?"

"No... He went swimming." this kid was so frustrating, only Grace could be like that, but then again she was girl. Over the time his patience with kids decreased drastically. When he was with Stacy he didn't see them much. If he did, he would start questioning his every move and sooner or later he would willingly return to Lisa and the children. Because of that he lost part of the patience that was needed in the day-to-day life. But Benjamine was always pushing him far beyond the limit.

"Take mine and move." Benjamine was incapable of questioning his father, his dad's health was more important. In no time they were speeding over the damp pavement of the highway.

House was always careful when he rode, especially with the kids, but at that moment part of that care had to be forgotten. He was losing more blood than he expected and the effects were starting to show. His head was getting lighter, his blood pressure drooping… He didn't have much time to reach a hospital.

The conditions of the road made everything harder than it was supposed to. The pools of water were hidden by the black asphalt, besides there were too many potentially dangers in the road. House was aware that Benjamine could feel how much straight he had to do to prevent them to get of track. Yet the small Ford behind them appeared to have more problems.

After that Benjamine only remembered his father's curse and his arms trying to reach him in order to protect him.

**AN: So folks, as a warning DO NOT try to do any of this sh*t. And this isn't an attempt of suicide, cause House did this for a reason (besides suicide isn't the answer and you are pretty dumb if you try to do it this way, seriously there are better ways to go). Remember life always has cool stuff ahead of us and we better enjoy it. **

**I don't know how much time I'm going to need for the next chapter cause I have to study Maths (imaginary part of it) and I need to draw :D and get my license and do my CAE (cause Cambridge loves to suck money to my parents) and the list goes on and on.**

**Reviews are awesome things to my ego and more reviews equal more chapters in less time (even with the interminable list of things to do). **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Humm… Hi.**

**I want to thank you guys for the amazing support, it's been really important.**

**I wasn't expecting to update this soon but I have this weird feeling that I should try to work on this. Mostly because I am not really sure if I will have time to do this in the future (at least regularly) and also due to the many unfinished stories, that bug me beyond reason (especially if I really like them), not only for the Unfinished part but also because we lose the connection between us (readers) and the author (I truly believe that you start to get to know the authors by their stories). **

**I do not want that to happen to the people who read this story.**

House had completely missed the lost car. He barely could see with the progressive rain. Then out of nowhere, the bike was heading for the ground. Luckily both he and his son were used to fall, if they weren't, they would have been dead in the second that the grey Ford made contact with the bike. Like previously, his first instinct was to protect the boy.

"Don't move Benjen." His father coarse voice was the first thing that the boy could apprehend of his surroundings. "The EMTs are coming. You will not fight. You will not run. And the most important, do not remove your helmet."

"Yep…" he grumbled with a small voice. His father's face appeared in the visor. There was blood, too much blood. There were angry scratches in his checks but most of the blood was provenient from a wound that the boy couldn't identify, covered by his father's hair. His pupils were dilated, his breath was short, he could black out at any moment. The adrenaline was the only thing preventing the inevitable.

"Sir? Sir!?" Benjamine couldn't see his father. If he was unconscious he wouldn't know about the ignored requests. The paramedic continued to try to make House respond, while Benjamine slowly and painfully got into his feet. His arm was killing him. Preventing the unwanted movement of his injured arm, closely protected by his body, Benjamine took his father's helmet.

There were pieces of broken glass, plastic and metal everywhere. It was impressive the amount of trash that an accident could generate. The grey Ford was far from his father's Honda. Unlike the bike, the car was completely destroyed. From what the boy could gather, the small car had hit the rails before heading straight into a tree. If the diver was alive, it would be a complete miracle.

"Hey kid, what are you doing? Sit down and wait." the other EMT was reaching for the woman inside the car in order to check her vitals. She moved. The miracle got out of the car by herself. Both of the paramedics were stunned. And Benjamine envied the woman who had crashed into them. His father was still unresponsive on the floor, while the woman reached to the point of denying medical care.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Boy, show respect… She just had a very traumatic experience." That was the statement of the year.

"Humm… Okay. Don't blame the guilty driver that miraculously is alive. Blame… Newton, he was the one that actually explain the interactions between masses and made a law with it."

"Kid, drop the bookworm act and do as I say. Sit down." Benjamine ignored the man and observed the area. The damage in his father's bike was superficial, easy to repair. Yet he doubt that he would be able to ride it in a near future, at least were his mother was concerned. And his father remained lying on the floor. Benjamine didn't have the courage to approach him. But surely it couldn't be that bad, his father had talked to him.

With a flash of bright lights and noise another ambulance had arrived. The woman was still screaming, while the paramedics took her inside. Now the EMT that previously was assisting the woman joined his colleague beside his father. Quickly his father was completely immobilized.

"Kid!" the one that had talked to him was calling from the ambulance that remained. At that moment he felt trapped. There was no escape, he had to face his bloodied father. Hurriedly he made his way to the ambulance.

"Hey, kid. What is your name?"

"Benjamine, obviously I didn't choose it." The paramedic gave a small laugh while observing his father's pupils. "He was responsive, told me not to move."

"And you should have listened to him. He's your father, right?"

"Yes… His name is Gregory, but everyone calls him House."

The paramedic was frozen in the spot, probably wondering why he had not seen it sooner. Dr Gregory House was the worst enemy and nightmare of paramedics in the state. The man had the gift of being unforgettable.

"Do you want to tell me what my dad has before he wakes up? It'll be easier for you…"

"You're a kid, so no. The only things that I'm going to do his measure your blood pressure and your glycaemia."

"NO! Came on… I was involved in 'a very traumatic accident'. It's obvious that my blood pressure is a bit abnormal. And I am not going into shock, my glycaemia is fine." Benjamine knew that he was far from fine, however he would not allow to come close to him. They only people that he trusted his health on were his parents and in some cases, his siblings.

"Fine." The EMT was more worried about House and not screwing up. Besides, if the kid was his son, he was bound to know something about medicine. Although the boy was pale, he appeared to be okay, given the circumstances.

"Does your father have any allergies?" the boy quickly shocked his head. It was obvious to Benjamine that his father wasn't reacting to the meds. The paramedic was also aware of this by the way that he tried to stabilize him. And now Benjamine only could feel the panic rising inside.

It wasn't the first time that he saw his father in such position. He had been younger and he wanted his father with him for Christmas. So he reached for someone who wouldn't say no. Alexander wasn't receptive about the idea but after a few tears, Benjen had succeeded. Nothing would prepare him for what he had seen. His brother was trying to reach the nearest hospital while Benjamine was in the back sit, trying to do everything that his brother told him to.

The cut.

"Did you saw the injury in his right wrist?" after a curse, the EMT was at his feet, trying to reach House's right arm. And there it was, a clean-cut pouring blood in his wrist. That wasn't a normal cut expected from a motorcycle accident. And the paramedic had the impression that the boy was also well aware of that fact. Still, if the EMT had to bet, that wound seemed to be self-inflicted. What kind of person would do that in the presence of his son? Sure, the ambulance trips were something commune in the life of Greg House. However, from all of the stories that the EMT had heard, this was the first time that he had shown this type of extreme behaviour. But luckily the kid was there.

Every second seamed to drag itself into hours. His father's heart beat was inconsistent, his blood pressure was dropping and there wasn't a thing that the boy could do to prevent it. For the first time in his life he wanted to reach the hospital as fast as possible.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry, we're close to the hospital." His dad was hurt because of him. It was his fault. If he wasn't such a coward he could have talked with his mother and his father wouldn't be fighting for his life.

The ambulance stopped in an abrupt movement. In seconds, his father's gurney was being direct to the entrance of the ER. Benjamine closely followed the paramedics, not even knowing in which hospital they really were.

"Male, yearly fifties, MVA. Possible severe traumatic brain injury and internal bleeding. Presenting a cut in his right wrist. He was stable, but his BP is dropping and he's becoming bradycardic." The black-haired doctor suddenly stopped when he saw the man's face.

"Page me Dr Cuddy right now." His order wasn't direct to anyone in particular, but his colleagues hurriedly responded to his plea. The doctor cursed when he saw the state of Benjamine's father. At least they were in PPTH which meant that his mother could help. She had always been there when one of them was sick, including his dad. Every time that something bad happened, his mother always there to make things better. "Take the kid out of here."

"NO!" someone tried to grab his arm. Before he even could access what was happening, the helmet that he strongly held in his with his uninjured hand violently made contact with the face of the white-haired doctor that was trying to push him away. The doctor was lying on the floor with part of his face badly bruised, a nose that appeared to be broken and a swollen lip. Everything seemed to be frozen, until someone comforted him in a tender embrace. He didn't notice the stares, his tears or the pain. The only thing that mattered was the reassurance that only his mother could provide, the reassurance that he needed. "It's my fault…"

After seven hours of work, the last thing that she needed was to be involved in another of House's schemes. In the past months, he had done everything that he could to make her feel miserable. She was well aware of what he wanted to do. He wanted a reaction. It wasn't the first time that they walked down that road. Yet, in the past, he was trying to make her overcome the pain and grief, now he desperately wanted to drown her in it. However this was different, Benjamine was involved and although his main purpose was to wound her, he would never use their children to achieve that.

She was in the clinic when a nurse informed her of House's admission in the ER. It was predictable that something of this nature would happen sooner or later. His alcohol and drug abuse was through the roof, it was obvious that eventually he would be involved in an accident.

The shock was to find Benjamine frozen in the middle of the emergency room. Her son had also been involved in the accident. This time it wasn't about revenge or past grudges. Her first impression was that this was related with Benjen and no one else.

However something was not right. Greg was always careful with the kids, even to extreme points. Still, they were their kids. There weren't enough precautions in the world to keep them from problems. Even them, as their parents, would throw the obstacles directly at their way. And unfortunately, Benjamine was being forced to deal with problems that no child should face.

The only thing that she could do at the moment was to be there for her child. Her confidence and control didn't matter, other people didn't matter, her only priority was Benjen.

The ER was a mess. Simpson was still on the floor. Benjamine had the luck to break the nose of one of the doctors that most hated his father inside those walls. The attending was still waiting for her guidance to verify House's condition. While her son was sobbing in her shirt, which was the thing that most bothered her. Tears in Benjamine's eyes were rarely seen. The last time that she had presence such occurrence, Benjamine was five years old and completely defeated. And finally, every single one of her employees was more curious about the situation rather than their actual jobs.

"Dr Cuddy, Dr House he-"

"Do a CT scan to his head and torso, check for broken ribs and internal bleeding. Then I'm sure that he will be directed to a OR." She strongly added. Worse than doctors that always thought that they were right, were the ones that couldn't do a single thing without direct orders. Unfortunately, even with impressive academic achievements, these type of doctors were so common in the hospital. In other hand, she wouldn't notice them in normal circumstances. "And please, someone could assist Dr Simpson."

Just her presence was enough to put her employees in line. Several nurses were surrounding Simpson that clearly would not be able to be present at the board meeting schedule for that afternoon. And House's gurney was no were to be seen. She really hoped that he could come back from that one. In similar situations she was the first to be on his side, however in those same situations none of her children were present.

"It's my entire fault. It's my entire fault." Her son continued to mumble. She was well-aware that most eyes were still on them, however she needed to keep calm and be there for Benjamine. And obviously, check for injuries. Not so far were the times when she had to look for hidden bruises and wounds. To Benjen it was normal to get hurt, yet the problem was to receive the accurate cure. Just a few months back, she had been informed that her son refused medical care even in severe situations. Although he allowed his parents to give him treatment home, there were so many situations that would remain a mystery to them.

"Dr Cuddy, trauma room 2 is available." Brenda was her saviour. She was probably one of the few that knew her children in the hospital.

"Benjamine I have to check you for injuries, okay?" she gently stated.

"It's my fault. All of this is my fault." Her son's eyes were emotionless. Benjamine was hurt and her anger was only directing itself for the boy's father.

"Come on." In her tender embrace she was able to guide him through a large hall that was connected to the emergency room. Everyone seemed to be automatically in a worry, yet Benjamine's mind was processing everything in an excruciating slow rhythm. A part of him was screaming for the door, however not even that survival need he could entirely respond to.

**AN: Okay… So, I hope that you kids liked it. **

**Reviews make the readers in peace with their inner selves and put a huge smile on my face. So you know what to do…**

**Thank you again for everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys!**

**Thank you so much for your support!**

**This has been a really sad week... Ray Manzarek hopefully has already made his "****Break On Through To the Other Side**" and reconnecting with Jim. To tell you guys the truth, I never really cared much about Ray and his keyboard, in my mind it was always Morison this or Morison that, however with this news I went back to dad's old vinyls and carefully heard Ray's contribute to the Doors and the world. And I reached that conclusion that Ray intros are amazing (still I'm more of a guitars kind of girl), I never noticed that his music is a perfect catalyzer and complement to Morison's voice. But what f*cks with me is my own stupidity, I only truly enjoyed his music because he died.  


**So... Back to the story...**

Cuddy was waiting for her son's fight, his reaction, to do something. Nothing came. His face presented a pale colour, while his eyes were shining in an unnatural way. And there was something that he was hiding. His first reaction was the word "no" when she tried to take his sweatshirt.

"No matter what you say or do, I'm going to check you for injuries, seeing that you are incapable of simply saying what is wrong." His stare was fixated in the next room where two doctors in green scrubs were trying to revive someone. Being aware of that fact, Benjamine's mother moved in order to block his view.

"That's because nothing is wrong."

"Of course nothing is wrong! And everything is your fault." Her son remained seated in the metal table, looking at the floor, in hope to avoid any kind of confrontation. His mother's soothing hands were having a relaxing effect on him, while she ran her hand through his hair. "Benjamine, it isn't your fault. Things happen, some of them may be a consequence of bad decisions, but it's never your complete fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me or your dad, blame your grandparents and all their ancestors."

"You don't get it mom, if I hadn't call dad, if I behaved at school –"

"Benjen, no one can live their lives based on suppositions, you included. If got shot, it would be my fault to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Depends, people usually don't go around the street shooting randomly." She let out a small sight, in all the occasions where he started to act like his father, he had chosen this particular moment.

"Hypothetical."

"No one can live their lives based on suppositions." Frustrating… She was in no condition to think and rethink everything for loopholes.

"Arms up… So why do I exist?"

"Yewhhhh, Lisa!"

"See, not my fault. Arms up." Benjamine was clearly thinking of a way to distract his mother's attention from his body. In his point of view, the best way to achieve that was make her mad. He knew that his arm was broken, probably an exposed fracture due to the fact that his sleeve was stuck on something. Besides his mother would realise that he was sick in the moment that she looked over his torso.

"But you could-"

"Come from the future and prevent my conception. Arms up." Her kids never made things easy. But Benjamine was exceptional were breaking records was related. Her son was deflecting and every moment that passed, she would get more worried.

"Mom… I got suspended." Maybe that would do the trick. Although he was warned daily, never in his life he had been kick out from anything. His mother was bound to get mad at him.

"Hmm…" Benjamine certainly exceeded her expectations in that field. By his age all of her order children had already been expelled at least once. Grace got bored, Alexander would try for riots and revolutions and Rodrick could be too violent in certain cases. With a pair of scissors in her hand, she moved towards her son. "Reach for the Sky Benjen."

"No."

"Now! Or you can forget that you ever owned that sweatshirt."

"It's not mine! And this is an assault. I'm calling for help…" in a quick pace, the boy was trying to run for the door. Yet something made him stop, due to his sudden movement, the room was spinning around him. His fever was too high, not even the adrenaline could keep him functional, his body was going to shut down and consequently it would start convulsing and there wasn't a thing that he could do to prevent it. Cuddy only had time to hear a perturbing sound and turn around to face the situation. Benjamine's left arm, previously closely protected by his body and his other arm, was immobile in a very disturbing position, that indicated that his humerus and radial bones were split in half.

"Need help in here!" she by her son's side, trying to access what the problem was, when not even seconds after her cry for help, a confused medical student stumbled into the trauma room.

"Dr Cuddy, I heard about Hous-" Cuddy had never been so happy to see a med student in her life. Benjamine needed all of the help that he could get and she wouldn't say no to someone able to give it. As a doctor, she knew that this particular situation demanded someone responsible and rightful, obviously that Masters fitted perfectly in that position. However as a mother, she couldn't help but doubt the competence of the young woman, yet in other hand, she would always be uncertain, independent of the experience or name in the white coat. She couldn't allow herself to start thinking as a mother in this moment, even if that part of her was clearly in control. Thus, her calm and confidence were hastily mutating into a horrifying panic. In her mind, if Benjamine was okay, his father couldn't be much worse. But after replaying the last developments over and over in her mind…

"Dr Cuddy he is burning up." The dean was carefully holding Benjamine's head, preventing that way the shock between her son's head and the cold floor. For Benjen, to be in such state, his fever was certainly through the roof. Still, what most intrigued her was the fact that they had been holding such a normal conversation only a few minutes before. Reaching this point was extremely unusual in normal cases, mostly because the patients had the 'habit', in her son's words, to complain about everything, however, most of the times she wished that her son had that so called 'habit'. If he had taken after her mother, many things could have been prevented.

"Get me some cooling blankets and more hands." Kneeling on the floor, Cuddy felt impotent towards the situation. All of the experience and years in medical training appeared to be useless in this case. The only thing that would remain in her mind was painful memories.

Her son's light brown hair was glued to his forehead by the sweat, while his body convulsed as a consequence of his body immunological respond to the extremely high temperature. His fever had to go down, in his age, too much time in this state would only bring brain damage.

"Come on Benjen…"

Luckily, the young med student had been fast. In a matter of seconds Benjamine had been moved carefully from his previous position on the floor to the table in the middle of the room. Brenda, who had predicted something of this nature, had dragged the first pediatric attending that she could find at such hour, closely followed by two nurses that usually worked in the geriatric ward.

"Dr Cuddy, the patient?" the pleasant doctor calmly questioned his superior.

"His temperature needs to go down… Give me 700 mg of ibuprofen." The pediatrician was trying to evaluate the boy's condition, while the two young nurses were covering his body with cold blue blankets. Cuddy remained by her son's side, waiting for a reaction or a signal that would indicate that the medication was in fact working.

"His arm…" Masters, who had been unnoticed until that moment and as far as she could from the main confusion, was now trying to reached for the boy's arm. While everyone fought for a response, the young medical student simply stood there observing the boy. The similarity between the boy and her boss revealed itself to the smallest detail. From what she could deduce the boy had also been involved in the accident, the injuries and the black helmet were the proof of that. While every one of his visible wounds seemed to be directly related with the crash, the fever stood out of that group.

"Take the clothes. I need to check his arm." The attending calmly requested. One of the nurses started to cut through the black synthetic material, carefully trying to avoid any direct contact with the skin. However this task became harder by the exposed fracture that left a bloody trail behind. The nurse took a step back in order to make the angry lesion visible to everyone's eyes.

The pediatrician had a worried look on his face as well as the nurses. Masters was just shocked with the thought of how painfull the fracture was, while the dean of medicine tried to understand the reason why her son had prevented her to examine him in the first place. Of all the presents, she was the one that feared most, not only because this boy was her son but also there was a nagging voice in the back of her head screaming that his reluctance brought worse things than a couple of broken bones.

"We have to take him to the OR." The male doctor hurriedly demanded.

"But the fever-"

"Kid, the boy has an exposed fracture. Being here only increases the risk of infection. And before you jump to any conclusions, this is not one of your boss's cases."

"But-"

"Call the OR!" one of the nurses jumped to the phone because of the attending doctor's request, yet she was still waiting for the dean's agreement.

"Give me two minutes."

"Dr Cuddy there is no-"

"Page Dr Thomeson. And wait outside." Brenda made both of the nurses leave the room in a sharp movement, while the young med student tried to decide the best course of action. She admired Dr Cuddy, yet some times …

"This boy needs to go to the OR. If you are not recalled, exposed fractures are emergencies. " surprisingly, her son's attending was defying her. Queen was never known for insubordination, still there weren't many doctors that had chosen to ignore him.

"Dr Queen, no one and I repeat, no one is more aware of that fact than me in this hospital." She replied with a cold voice. For her, rules and protocols existed for a reason, to be followed. Yet, the problem was that people with similar ideologies to Benjamine's hadn't been taken in consideration. "And if he has other injuries? And if he dies because of a missed diagnosis?"

"If that was the case the EMTs had-"

"Do you even see any indication that he was examined? It is your job as a doctor to analyse and treat your patients. In the end, the only person that you can trust is yourself." It was reassuring to acknowledge that some doctors had the strength to fight for their patients. However Oliver Queen relied too much on others.

"As you wish…" in a second the only people to stand by Benjamine's side were his mother and a lost med student that had no idea where she should be.

"Dr Masters, another pair of hands would be helpful…" the med student remained in her place.

"Mom…"

**AN: So that's it! ( I find it strange for Masters's absence in most stories, I know that she didn't stay in the series for long but she will do just fine in my story line).**

** I hope to update real soon cause I already did my last Maths test (hopefully of my life) :D**

**Oh... The pediatrician's name is Oliver Queen because... Just see Arrow, you will get it...**

**Do not forget to review, I'm sad and you are some of the few that can put a real simile on my face. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Your support has meant the world to me in the last few days.**

**And Robb Stark is dead (my friends' reactions were priceless).**

**I'm sorry for my absence in the last week or so.**

The boy finally regained conscious, the ibuprofen and the cooling blankets were starting to show their effect. Very slowly, the boy opened his beautiful blue eyes gazing at his mother's relieved expression.

"Sh… It's okay. I'm here." Her voice somehow reassured a suspicious looking Benjamine that remained confused about what had happened in his unconscious state.

"What-"

"Benjen, your arm doesn't look good." Her son was giving her a look that clearly stated that she wasn't talking with Rachael. Yet the boy was aware that his mother was trying to convince him of something, it would always start in the simpler way possible. "You have an exposed fracture."

And there it was… Her intentions were revealed by the time that she pronounced the last two words.

"No, no and no!"

"Benjamine this isn't going to heal on itself. We need to do a CT, yet I'm almost certain that your humerous is dislocated and a portion of your fractured radius is exposed. Benjen you have-"

"No OR. Please fix it, yourself without surgery." Fear clouded the boy's eyes while he waited for his mother's opinion.

"No Benjen…"

"But you're a doctor-"

"Doctor Cuddy is right, it is imperative that you go to surgery. You'll be up in no time." Masters interrupted the boy as soon as possible. Something in the discussion seemed so familiar… And if it was the same case, the best course of action was making the boy realize as quickly as possible that his opponent was right.

"She's weird."

"Benjen, do this for me. Okay?" the indecision as written all over the boy's expression.

It killed him to see his mother in such distress, yet his main focus was his father. However he wasn't able to gather the courage to ask her about him. Surely she would tell him if his father got worse… With a timid nod he let his mother's pain won against his own fears and demons.

"Dr Cuddy we should take him to the OR." Masters quickly advised in a worried voice.

At that moment, part of Benjamine's examination was forgotten by the overwhelming sense of relief when she heard her son's agreement.

In seconds, Benjamine was being moved through the hospital accompanied by the two nurses that previously had been order to wait until further notice. Brenda walked by her side from the moment that Cuddy stepped out of the room with a sympathetic expression on her face. After a knowing look between the two of them, the head nurse hurriedly made her way to the dean's office in order to inform her assistant to reschedule all her appointments of the day. Cuddy wasn't in condition to deal with work at the moment. Every time that something like that occurred, the only place that she could be was next to her loved ones.

The hall never seemed to end and apparently everyone required her presence. When she finally reached the surgery wing, her son was already in a new set of pale green clothes. Various X-rays were firmly held on the wall that showed an ugly fracture, yet Benjamine's bones seemed to be back to their original place. In cases such as this one, the bones were replaced after the patient was under the effect of anaesthesia, mostly due to the pain that it brought. However, Benjamine probably had convinced his doctors to do it while he was conscious. That way he had more control over the unpleasant situation.

His attending was nowhere to be seen. In his place, the best pediatric surgeon stood by the boy's side accompanied by the orthopaedic surgeon on call. Surely they were explaining the procedure to Benjamine, which wasn't an easy task. The simple idea of hospitals terrified him, let alone be forced to be there without a say on the matter.

The first and only time that he had been operated, he had been defenceless and completely oblivious to the whole affair. To this day Cuddy still thought about that time as the first time that her ethics and morals had been truly putted to proof. Although the first feeling that came to her mind was resentment, she did not regretted her decision. She had been taught to be considerate, to respect her patients above all else, but when it came to her son, his will was completely forgotten and taken out of the equation.

In a quick pace she moved to the observation area above the operating room. When she reached it, her son's wound, where the bone cut through the skin, was already disinfected and her staff had taken their respective positions in order to start the surgery. Coolly, the anesthesiologist reassured Benjamine and in a matter of seconds the boy had felt in a heavy, but restless sleep.

There wasn't any kind of innovation or excitement in a mundane procedure such as this one, yet the surgeons and nurses moved as in extremely calculated way. Although her position made possible to watch every step of the procedure, the only thing that she wanted to gaze at was her son's face. He seemed so peaceful, but as well as in many things in life, appearances could be misleading. Her son wasn't well, although he appeared to be the same, something wasn't right…

Without leaving the same spot beside the window, she knew that someone else was in the room with her. Wilson suddenly came to her with a worried and beaten expression on his face. His hair was out of place as a result the frustrating nervous habit that he had acquired over the years while being friends with her and House. James Wilson, for the first time in a long time, was standing in the edge of a serious nervous breakdown.

Still, she remained on the same place. In that moment numerous thoughts were running through her mind. Benjamine hadn't been the only one involved. In her son's case, she could try to convince herself that everything would be fine, that after the operation he only needed rest and support, nothing else. However in his father's case… She barely had been able to look at him, everything was so fresh, and wounds were still open… Never in her life had she considered that an end such as this one would be theirs… All that remain was pain and regret, resentment and many things left unsaid. This simply couldn't be their ending…

"Are you okay?" her friend's voice reached her hears, yet she was incapable to express a simple answer to that particular question. "Did you hear me?"

The tension was palpable in the air; Wilson had clearly come in search of reassurance and support. And at the moment she barely could provide it to her son let alone to her ex and to his best friend. She knew Wilson well enough to predict that they probably would end with backs turned after this particular discussion.

"House is having a brain surgery at this same moment…"

"And?" she gloomily retorted. If she could do something to save him, even with their problems, she wouldn't think twice.

"I thought that you cared Lisa. You are better than this…" everyone had this wrong idea that Wilson was the perfect guy, what they forgot to see was the manipulative side of him. Even though that he wasn't aware that Benjen existed, he should know that, if she could, she would be by House's side.

"Better than what? It's not as if he was there for me…" the words came out of her mouth before she could even process them.

"But he was!"

"Yeah…" her reply left a sour taste in her mouth. He had been there; in his own messed up way. But he had been there, while she was completely incapable of facing the situation. In her mind, she couldn't accept defeat, if she wasn't there; the situation wasn't as real as the one in front of her.

"And you? What are you actually doing here?" Wilson was getting more agitated by the second. He was able to understand both parts, yet he couldn't comprehend the amount of faith that she had place in him. The end had been very predictable in his mind. House could be better, but he was still House. "Coward…"

For Wilson this day had been a disappointment after the other. The idea of his friend be yet again in a position of life or death scared him beyond words. A person only was lucky to a certain point and House was no different. Yet the only person that could help, in his mind, stood there, brushing of the situation as if it was nothing, as if everything was okay. He was there to help his best friend, but she didn't appear to be receptive towards that particular idea. And that infuriated him. The only thing that she did was look through the window.

"I'm a coward…" a sad smirk was present in her face.

Her son's surgery was in its end, the two surgeons had been able to reconnect her boy's fractured bone with the aid of two surgical screws. Now they just needed a few minutes to close up.

"You may think that-"

"I know…"

"What?"

"That I am a coward."

"Stop! Nor you or your conscience are an important part one the matter. It's House that is fighting for his life. Just… Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

A major part of the conversation had been unnoticed by her. Her gaze was still fixated on the boy, her boy. Yet she agreed with Wilson, she was a coward, not only due to that particular situation but also because of her whole relationship with the father of her children.

"However, you should feel guilty-" Wilson's voice was violently interrupted by a strong knock on the door.

Queen had finally returned with her son's primary test results, closely followed by Jennifer, one of the nurses that usually remained on the clinic.

Without a second glance, Wilson hurriedly left the room. Cuddy wasn't particularly worried about Wilson's feelings; the only thing that she was focused on was the red file that the young doctor was caring.

This was the time for answers. Hastily she extended her hand towards the file, yet the attending still kept a strong hold on the file.

"Dr Queen?"

"In my professional opinion we should wait for th-" before the doctor could finish his rehearsed speech, his boss was already analysing through the results.

"Redo the exams and blood work. Use different samples. And report to me after that." She was completely lost. The results were wrong; it was the only viable option. In a sudden motion, she reached for support in the closest concrete wall that she could find.

"Of course…" her son's attending appeared to be profoundly touched with this particular case. Although she was aware that he was a good doctor, it never crossed her mind that he invested that much into his patients. Besides he was clearly trying to follow her previous advice.

"Dr Cuddy?" before the attending left the room, a small blonde nurse was carefully analysing her boss' behaviour. Without a reply, she decided that it would be the best course of action if she just told the bad news all at once. "Murdock came from legal due to doctor's Simpson's assault, your sister is looking for you and -"

"Bring Murdock here. Regarding my sister, you can inform her that she has two options. Or she waits or she leaves."

Cuddy's mind had merely space for the consequences of this accident. Even though it wasn't directly related, she had to deal as soon as possible with Murdock. In her sister's case, she wouldn't be psychologically prepared for a talk with her at the moment.

"Are you certain that it's the right decision?"

"Yes." In this type of situations, that particular girl was the answer. Although she was the boss, Jennifer was one of the few that had the courage to speak up and be able to deal with House.

The grey wall was still being used as a support, a part of her doubt that she could stand on her own two feet. Everything was going to leave a trail behind. Some things were bound to leave a mark, especially in her son. Even though her boy was physically hurt, what scared her most was the psychological part, that and his sudden distress around her. And then there was his fool of a father.

Every time that he needed medical care his chances of survival would decrease astronomically. But that was House, nothing could change him. That particular lesson had been very painful for her.

When she heard the sound of the Italian shoes, uncommon in physicians, against the till, she knew that Murdock had arrived. The OR in front of her was already vacant, yet there too many blood soaked towels, stain bed sheets and an occasion blood trail that someone had left behind. This was a reminder why she never had chosen such particular brand of medicine. Her eldest son loved it; still, Rodrick only cared about fixing the problem, the mess that he left for others never bothered him that much. And with Grace, she was sure that her girl didn't care. If Grace could benefit from it, blood or other substances wouldn't be a problem.

Murdock was an old acquaintance. Most times she asked herself in which side the man really was; she had the idea that Murdock only stood for his own side.  
"OR are such quiet places…" her gaze was locked on what had resulted of her son's operation.

The man was clearly uncomfortable with the crimson that stood out of the pale colours of the OR.

"Dr Cuddy, I-"

"It is a unique sensation to hold a life on your hands. You feel like you never have felt before. Your decisions make the difference between life and death."

"Dr Cuddy, I don't see the point of…" the lawyer was so lost. In other hand his boss was betting on his monumental ego to made this particular complain go away.

"At this moment you have the same power, well not precisely the same. Still you have a boy's future on your bare hands. Which in my point of view is as important as a life on mine." Through her life, she had learned that manipulation had many benefits. This particular practise wasn't one that she was comfortable with, but at the moment she would try everything to save her son from a messy situation.

"I'm just following orders; Simpson has the right to-"

"I'm very well aware of whom you are representing. And I advise you to explain the situation to Dr Simpson. He doesn't stand a chance." And now, it was time for the bluff. She was only waiting for the right opportunity, she had to corner him, yet he still needed to fell like he had the upper hand.

"Dr Simpson is in his full obligation to report a case such -"

"Charles, we both know this game. In your side, there is a caring doctor ready to help a young disturbed man by removing him from his father's side, against his will. And then you have my side, a boy involved in a terrifying accident, in a state of complete shock, probably delusional due to a high temperature, with an exposed fracture, dislocated bones and an injured father. This is not rocket science, is it?" she couldn't help but be defensive. With men like Murdock or Simpson this was the only way.

"Dr Cuddy, you should be careful-"

"Listen, it is your choice. That boy's future only depends on you." With a sudden wave of confidence, she turned her heels, leaving a baffled man behind. She hadn't left him with much of a choice, the difference was proclaiming defeat now or in the long run and he had dealt enough times with his boss to be aware that the second option brought worse things than defeat.

**AN: I know that this is bigger than usual and that I characterised Wilson as a douche, but it will make more sense in the next chapters.**

**A guest previously pointed out that I should find someone to read this before I publish it and I totally agree so, I'm waiting for volunteers.**

**My name is toxicpopcorn and reviews are my greatest addiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys it's been awhile, but obviously I'm back.**

**Thank you so much for the support and all the reviews. And for HuddyAleja, I really appreciate all the help that you have been giving me with this story.**

**This chapter is kind of a break from drama and sad things (too many of those in my life) so there his another character from this moment on. **

**From now on, each chapter will have a song because music is amazing and everything gets better with a soundtrack.**

_Eagles - Hotel California_

The accords of Joe Whalsh's guitar echoed through the interior of the Benz SLR McLaren that his grandmother had given him. It was admirable how Arlene Cuddy had the gift to manipulate each and every one of the people that she would call family. After several tries, Rodrick had finally decided to pushed as far as he was able to and the car had been the last straw. In the end, his grandmother was happy with her supposed control and he had a brand new Benz.

Yet, at this moment, parked in front of Princeton–Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, his certain about himself seamed to vanish. In this place there were too many variables to consider, too many rules to follow. It was easy to ignore those same rules and his family when he was away, however with Benjen inside and his father at his usual break down of the year, he was forced to go and face the song. If it only was his father, well he could live with the guilt but with Benjamine, the kid that had the biggest phobia towards hospitals known to humankind... The last time that Benjen had to come to the hospital their mother had to sedate him, just for being able to get him in the car. It seemed funny to everyone that might hear that one of the sons of two of the most renown doctors in the U. S. was incredibly afraid of hospitals, between great-uncles or even them, his siblings, the kid didn't had the smallest change to run from those type of places. For Rodrick, the causes of such distress were unknown yet he had the feeling that it was deeply related to his father. What wasn't deeply related with his father nowadays...

His childhood had been happy enough, even with the set backs and obstacles. Rodrick hadn't been expected, however he had been wanted. From what he could gather, although his parents were young and oblivious to how they could provide for him, they had been there for him, still were... That least he could rely on them, his mother always made sure that he was aware of that fact, in his dad's case it was different, although he didn't express it in so many words, just a simply look would prove that.

In other hand, in the sixteen months that he hadn't been in contact, things had changed... Rachel could already talk, jump in the back yard and give death scares to their mother. Benjen clearly had developed something that made him unable to run away from the hospital. And his parents were a mystery and that mystery frightened him the most. It was the thing that he less knew about and from what his grandmother had whispered in his ear, it didn't end well.

"You can't park here." a nurse in pink scrubs warned him. The blond had a smirk in her face and a cigarette in her left hand. She was pretty, not stunning and surely not Hollywood material; she was the typical girl next door, with nothing that made her stood out of the ordinary.

"Do you have a badge in your underwear?" his Aviators were hanging in the tip of his nose, while he was directly gazing at her breasts. From what he could gather they were real, a situation that he didn't came across easily. Being a surgeon on the West Coast only made that even harder to come across. The girls were just searching for a rich fool to trick into their layer, ensuring that way a lifelong source of money to blow.

"Wanna check?"

"I'm not that easy. Is it really forbidden to park here?"

"Nope... I was just curious, a stupidly expensive ride and a jackass in side." Clearly her lack of something unique in her appearance was made up by her unique personality. In his case, although with a so-called 'difficult' personality, he hadn't to face the curse of being just one more.

"Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"Yeah... Only a spoiled kid probably waiting for his daddy to buy him a job."

"Maybe... Do you have more?" Rodrick sweetly asked while jumping from his newly acquired car and pointing to the appellative Marlboro's box visible in the right pocket of her pink scrubs.

"A rebel... Maybe..." the expectation was clear in her eyes; it seemed that in her mind he owned her an explanation. She was funny; he gave her that but in other hand, full of herself. Of course he could use that... In the end she would never imagined what had stricken her.

"Job interview and yes, my father did help." he returned after some consideration... Was there a better way to know what happened in the hospital, than by a woman who clearly didn't even considered the option of being played with and unfortunately for her, Rodrick House loved to play.

"Uhmm... Let me guess... Surgery?" the young men started to curse between his breath, he had underestimated her, maybe her pose wasn't so unfound as it seemed in the beginning. "No... Probably something more suited to boys like you... Gynecology. You don't waste time do you? The only job available is the one left by Dr Robinson, head of OB\GYN."

"Maybe it's because I'm that good... And yet, why not replace him by someone of his team?" he could live with being a gynaecologist in her mind, with people like her he couldn't have the luxury of being held back by the truth. "And can I have a smoke?"

"Well, Richards is more concerned about trying to delay his way out of the closet, while Adams is drowning himself in debts and Monroe ran away from her family. The ones that are left are not prepared, neither mentally or physically, to deal with Lisa Cuddy. So that means that a playboy can come and give his best." it seemed like a reasonable line of thinking and that scared him. From what he could gather she really was observant and his mother...

"If no one can fight that devil reincarnated, why would I have a better chance?"

"Because she has a tendency to fell hard for jackasses. And you do remind me of her most prised one. You actually have a real opportunity."

"You said she already has one, for people who likes douches, two is a stretch. Besides you know that, you have to live with yourself. Can I have one now?" she had a sick smile in her face, trying to read him the best that she could. He was the typical Ivy League boy, with the perfect posture, the fake white smile and god, the monumental ego. And yet, he resembled a child in expensive clothes. He was trying to get a reaction by picking on her, still she hadn't figure out why he was actually doing it and sure the whining about a smock wasn't fooling her.

"Come on, I can take you inside for your interview..." he was being dragged through the parking lot by a petite blond, holding is jacket as if it was her salvation from a violent drowning. At this moment probably he was starting to dig his grave, he didn't want to go into the building, his brother could wait, at least he hoped so. And to help, a job interview for gynecology, his residency in that department had been shortened by complains. However he couldn't back away now, his last ten minutes would be fruitless, besides it would give him the change to investigate the latest developments as an outsider.

The glass doors were open by what it seemed a medical student, trying to have a good look at the nurse's backside. Walking through the door, Rodrick's doubt increased exponentially. The only memory that he had of the hospital was of Alexander's car crash a few years back, when he was still in Hopkins. This was his mother's life and yet it only brought pain and misery. This had been the place where his father almost died for a few times, it was a constant reminder of his parents' regrets and guilt. The best expression to categorise the place was 'black hole' where all the energy and matter were sucked in, where there wasn't a possible escape. The smooth colours screamed at him in a nauseating way, where others would find tranquillity, the patients allied with the doctors and the running nurses made him feel claustrophobic. The crying, the running noses, the cuff, the ring of the phone or even the gossip in the nurse's station in the clinic, this certainly wasn't his place. In moments like these he would miss the sterilized surfaces of his O.R., or even the students that would run by the time that he started his first incision. And this was say a lot because, just like his father he would do anything to escape from his job, especially from the boring cases.

"So this mistress of yours, hot?"

"Smoking." she had a smile on her face, he could be a jackass, yet he probably had been one of the few people in her life that she had instantly connected. "She has been down lately."

"Life..."

"Or jackasses." it was amazing how a simple statement could put him in the edge. His mother hid her feelings as much as his father, for her to be in such state, well in Rodrick's mind was extremely improbable. Not even when his father left she had reach the point to actually break down her untouchable and powerful exterior defences. That only had happened once, before the official divorce, but he dread to even think about those times.

Rodrick nodded, most of the nurses had questioning expressions on their faces. The tailored suit made him stood in the middle of white coats and worn clothes that the patients wore. The short dark hair and the sun glasses gave the impression that the 24-year-old was indeed enigmatic. And finally, his high frame and pose transmitted arrogance, power and confidence.

The nurse was marching through the hospital in a quick and efficient pace, guiding him through corridors and halls.

"This is your stop." they finally had reached the glass door of a conference room in the third floor. A dozen of doctors were sited, surrounding a glass table, with most of its members checking their watches or gazing towards the elevators behind him. His mother's absence was the reason for the uneasiness inside the room, the top seat remained empty and the doctors appeared to be lost.

Now he was unsure if he should enter or not. The main reason to keep this lie was to be able to observe his mother and her interactions with her co-workers, if she was as bad as he thought, well that would clearly reveal itself in those same interactions. However if she wasn't there... Yet a part of him thought how fun it would be and he still wouldn't be forced to face the real reason why he was in Princeton.

"A kiss for good luck?"

"No."

Before he could reply, she had pushed him through the door. All eyes were on him, some showing curiosity, others disapproval from his abrupt entrance.

"And you are?" a tired looking doctor asked from the end of the room. How was the man talking, Rodrick would never know. His hair was a mess, a small amount of blood was present in his coat and the effort to remain wake was obvious in his face.

"Ow... Job interview?"

**So yeah this is it... Hopefully you guys liked it, especially the new appearance. Hopefully I'll come back in a few days with a new chapter, with more drama...**

**And yeah, for chronological reasons Cuddy is 43...**

**You guys know what to do, just write your opinion on the box white down here. Peace out and carefull with sun burns (not joking).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this.**

**I'm really sorry for my absence in the last couple of weeks. To be truthful, this will not get better, on the contrary, I whish that it could be different but I'm going to college in a few months and I'm trying to enjoy the little time that I have left with my family and friends.**

**A especial thank you for HuddyAleja, who was been a life saver.**

**So, lets get back to the story, shall we?**

_Foster The People- Pumped up kicks _

"Ow... Job interview?"

"Good morning, you must be Franklin." one of the man who had shown his disapproval as now at his feet, extending him a hand. It appeared that he was actually posing as a doctor with a very wealthy father. Poor sod, being forced to deal with hypocrites every day. "We've all heard great things about you."

"Yes, of course." this remark had opened the mouths along the room, when they hear the poison in the tired doctor's voice.

"Dr Wilson if you are not comfortable here-" the same man who was in front of him was interrupted by a kind looking women in her early fifties.

"Dr Peterson, we should start the interview." the women's attitude made him assume that it was quite ordinary of Dr Peterson to make this type of comments, besides it was obvious that the decision to make this interview hadn't been unanimous. "As you are all well aware, we need a new head in the OB/GYN department to replace Dr Robinson and that is the reason why Dr Berard is here" several nodded and sent encouraging smiles. Berard, Franklin Berard he knew that name... This was certainly going to be fun.

"Dr Berard why did you become a doctor?" it looked as if today these people would be shocked with everything. But hopefully they would be even worse in the end of his interview.

"Pardon my lack of education. First of all I would like to thank you, esteemed colleagues, for this amazing opportunity. As for the question, well I had a difficult life-" someone in the back ground appeared to be stiffen a laugh "- when I reached my fourteenth birthday, my parents agreed on showing me the 'real' life. Thus they found me a job as a gardener, everything progressed with its natural course, until I came across with the most traumatic ordeal of my existence. " all eyes were expectant, looking at the young man. "I worked for a women, she was beautiful-"

"She died?" his dad was right, this people were so funny.

"No, she showed me the wonders of the world. Still, I was only receiving 5 dollars an hour. Then I realized that I was worth way more than that price. So if I was going to-"

"Do not finish that sentence."

Silence invaded the room. Rodrick wasn't expecting to see his mother leaning against the glass wall, with her steely gaze directed to the back of his head. He had hope that he could pull this off, not only for his own entertainment, but also for Berard's reputation. The first time that they had met, Berard had made the crucial error to put his hand in Grace's skirt, needless to say that it hadn't end well. However truth be told, Rodrick pitied that guy, his sister wasn't an angel, far from that and Berard was going to figure that out sooner or later.

"Dr Franklin Berard called me this morning in order to reschedule his interview." his mother's voice echoed in the room. The doctors seamed confuse, if they had waited for their dean this whole situation could have been avoided.

"Rodrick."

"Lisa?" he had a smirk on his face and his eyebrows raised and his mother gave a sarcastic laugh. He knew that he was walking on very thin ice. The good thing was that at 24, his mother wouldn't be able to take his favourite toy or forbid him to see his friends.

"Rodrick !?" mumbles and questions were raising everywhere. The man that had so friendly welcomed him had his face smudge by anger, the tired doctor seemed to be completely lost, yet they weren't the only ones.

"Yes, Rodrick... Don't you have something to say to the doctors?" his mother was clearly a nervous wreck, still in some way she was able to maintain her appearance towards these people. And she was amused with the situation and even more amused with the idea of how her son would get way from this whole affair.

"Uhmm... That they have a great boss?"

"No Rodd."

"Fine, Jesus. Ok, first, Berard, seriously? At least I admit that I'm actually a whore, in your case, well you're snooping so low that you're shocking me. Then as a friendly advice... People that are stupid should not make even more stupid assumptions. Do I really look like a gynaecologist, who wants to be a gynaecologist? And finally this isn't my fault, I just wanted a smoke." if earlier there were still confused people, at this moment, no one showed it.

"A smoke?"

"Yeah! But then the evil nurse pushed me into the room and I thought that she would take me to the janitors' closet."

"Let me guess... Molested again?"

"Yes psychologically, tricking me into the hospital than confusing me with that retard."

"So to make this clear, you are not Franklin Berard?" an old man from the table quietly asked. The doctors were completely perplexed with the conversation, Lisa Cuddy's screaming fights were legendary, not only with the head diagnostician but also with various others, even some of the doctors in the room. Yet it was the first time that she actually allowed something as this, a justification and a very imaginative one.

"God, no! I would have already killed myself by now."

"His he House's?" the tired man was standing in front of his mother. The question had made all heads turn to Cuddy. The discovery of Benjamine's existence seamed be very present in their minds, after all he had been in the hospital since the previous day. However it appeared that they didn't know the identity of Benjen's mother, they were still waiting for their mother to do everything. His mother was uncomfortable with the man and the question itself, since the beginning of her career her children had never been that present in her professional life. And by some reason Rodrick just wanted to say to them to mind their own business or more frankly, to just fuck off.

"What gave me away, the charming personality?" yet none of his previous thoughts was voiced. "Do you want my name? It's Rodrick House, ordinarily known as Rodrick, only my besties call me Rodd but I also respond to master if you are into that kind of thing." at this moment he would do anything to direct the attentions to him, his mother was clearly in no condition to be confront by this people regarding her family. Since the moment she walk into the door her skin became more paler due to the low blood pressure, the arrhythmia was setting in, the emotion distress and the lack of sleep were taking a toll on her. But luckily her corporal resistance to this type of things only could be compared to Benjen's. "Look, I'm sorry. Can we go now?"

His mother simply nodded, he wasn't expecting it to be so easy. As he left the room, not even a warning reached his ears. And that was truly concerning; in his life there hadn't been that much of free passes, those only made an appearance in the worst times.

The halls were quiet, which was never a good thing. His mother's steps echoed into the emptiness. She seemed so afraid, for people that didn't knew her well it could be mistaken by stress only, but to him the fear within her was palpable. If he was sincere with himself, he was just waiting for the worst. That was the main reason why he was so reluctant to get into this place. In his twenty four years of life he already had seen too much, as well as his parents.

"So..." he wasn't used to silence while standing by his mother. Since he was a kid, his mother would spend all of their time together talking, mostly due to the fact that they needed to enjoy every single moment because both of his parents would spend too much time in hospitals. For him silence was the worst form of conversation known to humankind. He would give anything to be in the aim of one of his mother's screaming matches.

"Happy birthday, baby. Sorry if I didn't say it sooner." Now he had another reason to hate his birthday, as if there weren't enough of those. Still his mother was the only person that he would allow to say it to him, after all it had been her day too.

"Thanks... Mom I'm sorry to say this to you, but you don't look very well."

"Good way to state the obvious. That's what I win from my youngest son assaulting one of my doctors, sleeping on a chair, seeing my boy-" it gave the impression that Wilson had stopped her at the best moment possible. It pained her to think in House, yet she still thought of him as hers. However she was almost certain that Rodrick knew what she was feeling. Both he and Alexander were extremely perceptive to this type of thing while although Grace also had that characteristic, she was always in favour of a House approach to everything. Cuddy couldn't even imagine how she would react at the sight of her father and youngest brother...

"Wait!" the tired looking doctor that reluctantly was present in the meeting was heading in their direction. "I need to talk to him." Rodrick had heard about Wilson. Especially because since he was seven he was almost sure that it was him the person that his dad stole money from to buy Christmas presents. In the bright side, after being him the one to pay, the quality of the presents increased a lot. However, as well as in the board meeting, he distanced himself from his mother and still sent her furtive glances.

"We can talk in my office."

"Your presence wasn't requested." the doctor sharply replied to Cuddy. Rodrick was conceit that he wasn't an easy person to deal with, but this man... His mother was clearly hurt with this, as if it was the last thing that she expected from her colleague. "You've done enough damage, just... Go away, House doesn't need you."

The man was crossing a very thin line, no one made his mother suffer and got away with it. Besides who was he to assess if his father needed her or not. His mother had sense his uneasiness, her hand was firmly holding his wrist. Just with a simple contact she was able to make him reconsider, but not take the idea of his head. With a deep breath, Cuddy was trying her best to restrain her son and sending intimidating glances to her friend.

"It is Rodrick's choice, not mine and surely not yours." the cold in her voice cut through Wilson like a blade. Holding his wrist, she directed him to the elevators with Wilson on her trail. Taking his glasses, his magnetic blue gaze rested on both of them. His mother was disappointed and the man still had a heated look, that made him feel uncomfortable. In times like these he supported the idea that being the boss of friends was a very bad idea. Wilson knew how to hurt his mother and he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

When his mother stepped in the clinic most gazes were on them. The blonde nurse was there, standing with two more nurses behind a desk. Before his mother was able to guide him the right way, he had stole the apple that the blonde was about to bite. Which he gave up after a slap in the back and a cold look that meant 'no play time'. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe his mother still could punish him.

"Rodrick, right?" with a simple nod, Rodrick turn his back to the man. "You don't need to feel threatened by doctor Cuddy. She can leave if you what to." his knuckles were white due to the rage and anger that he felt towards the man.

"Say whatever you want to say, and then you can leave."

"She doesn't -"

"Say whatever you want to say, and then fuck of. Clear?" he didn't have the habit of swearing in front of his mother, yet between his words or his fists, the best was to stay with the words.

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. In the next one, you will figure out what is wrong with Benjen, I promise. And I would like to know your opinion about Wilson, because for me, he is the hardest character to write about.**

**So dudes, enjoy the summer, because I certainly will. Music Festivals!**

**Thank you again for the support. And reviews make magic things happen in my life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**So this is the new chapter of this story. I've decided to publish it sooner, because basically, this is the part of the story where I leave the decision on your hands. As a warning, things will not get bright and shinny (I'm watching Grey's Anatomy right now). However it is still your decision if I continue or not.**

_Black Rebel Motorcycle Club- The Toll_

Wilson was extremely uncomfortable in that position. Cuddy was his friend, yet House was his brother. He had warned them, his own words passed by his mind every time that he saw his friends. And Cuddy, well Cuddy was reacting as if nothing had happen. He pained with his friend and she was the cause. But he still felt bad about the whole situation, even though she was the trigger to his friend's reaction, the ultimate decision was House's.

"My named is Wilson. I have been a friend of your father's for some time." Rodrick's patience was running low today, if the man continued his babbling... "Yesterday your father had an accident with your brother."

"Uhmm... Really, I wondered what I was doing here..."

"Rodrick!" his mother warned.

"When your father arrived he was diagnosed with a moderate traumatic brain injury." that wasn't good, he knew the stats, in his particular case, 40 % of his patient would survive and only a minority would regain their full functions. Still, it was better than to have a severe TBI. Very few survived and in that case the percentage of damage in the survivors was of almost 100%. Still, his father was lucky, from what his grandmother had told him, Benjen was the only one wearing a helmet. "Due to-"

"Skip the doctor part." he had seen it many times. If he was truthful with himself, most of his time in the O.R. was passed trying to control intracranial pressure in order to restrain edemas and hematomas. The brain had always been a mystery to him, it defied everything, there was still too much to discover, yet the vulnerability of the system showed him that nothing was perfect. How a particular intervention could affect the intracranial compliance between the main components of the brain and that way, kill within seconds. And there was the secondary brain injury caused as a result of the damage of the primary impact. In that case the blood or lack of it was the problem and therefore the lack of oxygen. Brain injuries were a headache, the first two of the day or a really impressive one were his limit. After that his dean had to track him on the hospital, which had revealed itself as a really difficult task.

"You should hear it." his mother was intensively looking at her older son. "Or at least see it by yourself."

"You're a doctor?"

"Nope... I'm a shaman." Wilson was used to this type of responses from House, so it wasn't that hard to deal when it was his son. Now he blamed himself for not believing his friend... In their worst moments there was always a time when House mumbled incomprehensive words regarding kids. Wilson thought that it was the regret of his failed relationship with Stacy that would raise the question of children in his friend's mind. But at this moment...

In Benjamine's case he was almost sure that Stacy was the boy's mother. The boy had been born almost four years after the beginning of their relationship. However it was technically impossible for Rodrick to be their son. In the end he could understand why he had never met the boys, seeing that only after the infarction they really started to work on their friendship.

"Are you Benjamine's brother? As in full- blooded." neither Rodrick nor his mother were liking the heading of this conversation. In Rodrick's opinion, the man didn't have the right to known after what he had done to his mother. However in Cuddy's mind there were being considered other scenarios rather than curiosity. Wilson had the habit to involve himself in problems that it weren't his but in this case, she feared that it was a professional related question. The inexistence of information about her younger son had put her on edge. After hours preventing Benjen's fever of getting worse, then seeing the surgery to repair his exposed fracture, making sure that House's brain injury was improving and dealing with lawyers, she was ready to respond to every single one of Wilson's questions or harmful statements. If that was the price for answers, she would do it.

When Benjamine got out of the O.R., the paediatric attendant was very reluctant to show her the results of the primary tests that he had run. The results weren't good, far from it. After that she required a new battery of tests and analyses, she was still waiting for results.

"Mind your-"

"Yes, they are." Cuddy's statement had thrown Wilson of track... How could Rodrick be Stacy's son...

"Are you sure?" Cuddy's hand was in the same place as previously, in the hope of holding and restraining her son. She knew that Rodrick's anger management was a very physical thing since early age. None of her other kids had been started to form an expulsions résumé in kindergarten, Rodrick fortunately had been the only one to start that soon.

"Well, he did come out of my mother's body... We share various characteristics with our father and I'm pretty sure that my mother wouldn't adopt me while in college, in those times if you had kids, they were only your own." again, a response that he hadn't predicted...

"You should warn your mother... I deduce that she his your brother's guardian? We can wait for her, both of you will need the support."

"Yep, she is..." god, it was probably worse than what he was expecting. His mother had move to the couch, her hands here rested in her lap, as if she had been completely defeated by Wilson commentary. His mother was entering in a state of shock. At this moment Rodrick was praying for her tears. Ignoring the man in the middle of the room, he moved to his mother's side, in the attempt of comforting her. "Say it! Then close the door in your way out."

It was better this way, his mother needed some kind of confirmation in order to pass through this. A breakdown was the only thing that Rodrick wanted. Lisa Cuddy had developed the harmful habit of bottling up everything, if she wanted to help Benjen the only way was to let those same feelings go. They weren't defences, they were just chains bounding her to a very agonizing existence.

"Benjamine was been diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukaemia." his mother was trembling in his embrace. A few months ago it had been her, yet this was worse, much worse. The loss of a son, she was incapable of passing over that again. However this was different, there was still hope. Benjamine would get better, he had to...

"Fuck..." Rodrick's voice was unnatural to him, his voice resembled the voice of a small boy. Acute lymphoblastic leukaemia... If his brother didn't like the hospital now, he would be much worse in the end. At least he had a chance, 85 % of the kids survived. However, it wouldn't be easy. For the first time that he arrived, he was relieved that his father was in an induced coma. That man would do the most stupid things in face of real problems. Not that he blamed him, his father's life always had been a constant source of pain and regrets. And that same pain would fallow him through his entire life. "There are other possible DDXs, are you absolutely certain? For all I know it could be only a simple infection."

"I assure you, it is not an infection." Rodrick was in denial. If someone had presented with a case like that to him, he would never consider an infection, it was too easy. Yet this was his baby brother. "His chest x-ray presents a mediastinal mass..."

"Allergic reaction." now he was in complete denial. He knew that there wasn't a reaction that actually could provoke the growth of mass in the mediastinum.

"Reaction to what?" Wilson slowly asked. It couldn't be.

"You cannot diagnose my brother based in a fucking x-ray."

"The complete blood cell count was conclu-"

"SOMEONE MESSED UP!" a few months previously it had been House in that position. Questioning everything and dismissing it as if it was nothing. The tests didn't matter; Wilson's professional judgement didn't count for anything. However, in that case he had been lucky. Cuddy didn't have cancer. In this case, there wasn't a doubt.

Cuddy stared silently to her lap. With everything that had happened... She was supposed to be attentive to her children. If Benjen already presented a madiastinal mass, then this wasn't something that had appeared overnight. Benjamine knew. She had failed. And her son didn't make it any easier. How many times had she simply dismissed his bleeding nose for an injury caused in a lacrosse game. Every little sign that she had ignored because House was there or because Rachael was already up or because she would simply believe in the excuses that Benjamine so carefully constructed, they were clues. And again, she had been manipulated and lied to.

"A reaction to what?" Wilson's voice broke her line of thinking, which was probably a good thing.

"Antibiotics." Cuddy's silvery eyes were closely observing her friend's reaction. Cuddy... She was the mother, not Stacy but... It made sense in Rodrick's case. She knew House for more than twenty years. House didn't talked much about it, just made a few allusions to their first night or how they had met. However Benjamine... Truth was told, from what he had seen of the boy, there was nothing physical that would appoint to the identity of his mother. In Rodrick, although it was very sublime, he could see Cuddy's features such as the darker hair or the smile that he had when he saw a few nurses in the clinic.

He could have seen the kid's file. However he had been more worried with his friend's mental state after being informed that he was wounded in the wrist, where was visible a clear cut, damaging his radial and ulnar arteries. Then he had made Cuddy's life hell. At this moment he agreed with House, he was an idiot, plain and simple.

"Start the treatment." she slowly requested. This was the confirmation. It was if he had been hit in the head with a ton of bricks.

"He won't allow it. You know this. Benjamine hid his disease, if he wanted the treatment he had come to you sooner." Rodrick was right, but that didn't mean that she was going to give up. Benjamine was very hard to deal with, everything had to be a game that he knew that he would win. Her son took this type of behaviour to the extreme, not even House could be compared to him.

"Well, that is why, as his mother, I am entitled to make this kind of decisions."

"Wait for Alexander mom. Please." Alexander could convince Benjen but the problem was that she didn't have the smallest idea where her son was. It seemed insensitive from her part, however there was nothing that she could do. He was different. Alexander was the one that was always there to everyone, until the last time when he had to revive his father from an overdose. After that, he had ended his medical residency in Stanford. Then it was only phone calls informing her that he was okay. His medical career completely forgotten, he was another backpacker in search of adventures.

"It might be too late."

"Okay... Then trust Grace." After Alexander's meltdown, Grace became closer to all of them. She truly missed her twin in her life. And her response was to find a replacement, which had been Benjamine. "He is too proud to hear it from you. You know this."

"And you?"

"Mom, we have almost ten years apart. When he was three, I was already at college. The last time that I stayed beside him was when dad was shot. He probably doesn't even remember me by now." it pained him to admit that. He was the oldest; he was the one that remembered more. The thing that most impressed him was his mother's forgiveness, her constant worry about him. When he was told that he was going to have a brother, the first thing that came out of his mouth was that she was replacing Levi by a weaker version, that wasn't even his father's son. After time reconsidering and Alexander hovering over him, he decided that he could give the kid a chance. By the time that he saw Benjen, he knew that he had made the right choice. Still the hardest was that he was just like their dad, just like Levi to the smallest detail. But it was much harder to his parents. His mother would cry looking at him. His father when he laid his eyes on him by the first time almost fainted. "Please"

"Okay, we'll wait until tomorrow. And that is the dead line." slowly she reached to her secretary, more confidant at every step. Rodrick still was waiting for the tears, yet his mother wouldn't allow it to happen here. This time it wasn't only about his dad or the hospital, Benjen's life was at risk.

"That or we wait for dad to regain his conscious." if looks could kill, this would be the third time today that he dropped dead. His father clearly was a very sensitive subject. But in other hand, it made possible to run from the eminent threat that his younger brother had to face.

"Come on, I will buy you lunch today."

Wilson stood there, in the middle of the empty office. He should have slept. House and Cuddy with two kids in the hospital, this was going to be a nightmare.

**So tell me whatever you want. I know that I can be overly dramatic but shit happens and most of the time with we are forced to deal with it in real life. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**I am terribly sorry of not updating this earlier but moving to another country and the starting of university kidda takes sometime... (I know that these seem like shitty excuses but I've been in Slovakia for 3 weeks and this is the first time that I actually have internet at my place).**

**So I have the next couple of chapters already written but be aware that the probability of me actually writing something during this first semester is close to zero. What do you prefer, for me to update once month or just to put everything in here as soon as possible?**

**This chapter is not depressing or anything, it's just another way of presenting the ducklings to you guys.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this... Thank you so much for your feedback, positive or not so much, it's always welcomed :D And of course, to ****HuddyAleja thank you so much for everything that you told me in these past months.**

_Oasis- Don't look back in anger_

"The nurses are eating me with their eyes." his mother appeared to be better, in the end, although Benjamine's diagnostic was bad, they actually had a chance. The mortality rate was less than 15% and most of the kids that died didn't have siblings that could provide the right treatment in the worst case scenario. "Make them stop."

"Rodd, you're a big boy now." she said with a smile. She missed this. Since he was little, he always could make her smile. He reminded her so much of his father when he was younger. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Twenty four years since the birth of her first son. However, they never really had good days in this time of year. And in four... In four days, Levi would have celebrated his nineteenth birthday if he was still alive.

"But, maaa..." now the doctors and nurses had stopped to have a good look on the young man in front of them. "See, at this moment the chicks are thinking the best way to get me into their beds and the dudes are checking you out, cause they don't believe that I actually came from within you. Or maybe it's the contrary." he quietly whispered in her ear.

"Get to work people." only Rodrick to throw a tantrum because of something like that. Although Benjen wouldn't have stayed quiet either. Her son clearly had made the comment on purpose. Rodrick loved attention, as well as Grace and Benjen. But in Rodrick's case it wasn't for confirmation or admiration, it all about the entertainment. He had grown into a handsome man, probably the reason why her mother called her twice a week saying that he needed a wife. He was taller than his father and even though they shared almost the same features, there was something matchless in her son. He could complain and be hurt with everything on his life yet he was still able to keep a natural smile on his face. When she had met Greg for the first time the pain was there, clear in his eyes. With Rodrick everything disappeared, the problem was that, although that quality gave him a mysterious and playful look, everything was still bottled inside. Just like her. "Come, you made me realise that you need to spend time with your brother."

"Seriously? You know that I could convince him if I wanted too."

"Yes, but clearly he is traumatised enough if he is not comfortable to tell his parents that he needs help." The guilt was present, but soon part of it would be transformed in rage. The biggest problem wasn't the disease itself. The problem was Benjen. She was always making excuses like she did with House. Her son was clearly troubled by something and she remained oblivious.

"Do not blame yourself. We are talking about the little masochist that spent three freaking days with a ruptured appendix. In school time. Mom, he preferred the pain and school to treatment. Some genes are just dominant over others. It's not your fault that stupid genes talk louder in him." Rapidly they reach the elevators. His mother pressed number 1 and slowly rest her body against the wall. She probably hadn't slept much. "How come he didn't die?"

"Self-medication."

"He was like eight or something..." he had an impressed expression on his face. The kid didn't like hospitals but he was smart enough to medicate himself, in other to avoid suspicion.

"He might not remember you. But I assure, you're really alike." when he was a kid he had done something alike with a cuff medicine. Which he was allergic to but it tasted so well... He would take two cold showers a day, in the hope that he still could take it. But then his mother found out about the fever... Needless to say that he stayed a week without any contact with the outside world. The door opened in the main entrance of the hospital.

"Come on. Let's get some food." it was almost one p.m. and everyone seemed to have the same idea. And people were looking again. Not that he truly cared but it wasn't the best time for his mother to deal with these vultures. A simple disapproving look made the trick. However, five doctors in a table were still gazing at them...

"What's with the Benetton campaign?" the younger one was blushing. While the blonde gave the impression to be incredulous, the black one had a suspicious expression, the other one was open mouthed and the other chick smiling at him. His mother just needed one look to figure out whom was her son talking about.

"Your dad's team. And don't say that."

"Then I will introduce myself."

"And then you will eat whatever I chose." he hated when his mother did something like this. If he allowed her, he would be eating Bugs Bunny's food for the rest of his life. And although he hated his birthday, he wanted decent food, which certainly wasn't the one that his mother had in mind.

"It's my birthday and you want me to starve." he had his arms crossed and a pound on his lips. "If I am really quick, promise me that I can chose."

"Rodrick."

"Lisa."

"Fine. Go, but don't complain after." it was so strange how her twenty four year old son still needed her to say yes, which clearly was only a way to make her happy. Rodrick ran for the table with a smile on his face. Now she needed to be attentive to her children in the hospital. For as much unusual as it would sound, their father did know how to have a hand on the kids. And with him still on the induced coma... This was going to be hell.

Cuddy made her way to the line, while her son reached his dad's team.

"Close your mouth cheater." the older man was looking that him with an expression that even pitied Rodrick. His dad must have told him the same thing. His shirt was wrinkled and the tie that he used didn't quiet matched the pattern of the rest of his clothes. If the wife was caring enough to buy him clothes, she wouldn't let him leave home like that and after that there were two options, or she died or she left. Besides the state of his marriage was visible in the ring, no widower would leave his wedding ring in that uncared state. After that he had taken a hunch, and a right one judging the man's expression. "And Barbie get that look out of your face, you're scaring junior."

"And you are?" the black one clearly had the control when his dad wasn't present. Maybe he should be more careful with that one. He was probably in his thirties but there was something off with him. There was a fading tattoo in his hand that transmitted that the man had been related with not so nice people in his youth. And he tried to act like his father...

"Rodrick. And let me guess, you're the main slut of the brothel?"

"What mommy would say if she heard you talking like that?" it seemed that his dad's employee had a saviour. The smiling woman was the only one that wasn't wearing a white coat. All of the man look like they were comfortable enough around her, but the young women appeared to be uncomfortable. If he had to bet, she was probably a med student that by some ironic prank of the destiny had ended up in the team.

"She is too far away. And stop trying to check out my mother. Its gross." again, a very lucky hunch but one in four people showed attraction to people from the same sex. All of them, besides the young woman, seemed to be impressed. Rodrick could not believe that his father had needed more time to see that she was clearly attracted to women.

"You're mother?" The blonde one suspiciously asked. He was the most easy to read. He knew himself well enough to realise when he saw someone like him. His smile was perfect, his taste good enough... He came from a good family. Yet the sleeping around was made clear by the various types of perfume that his shirt carried, besides there were two different colours of lipstick in his shirt. A whore and a hurt one.

"Complete whore with daddy and/ or mommy issues..." Rodrick choose to simply ignore the question regarding his mother, soon enough they would find out. "And you, who was the devil that forced you to join these losers?" he sweetly asked to the young med student.

"Me." it was the second time today that his mother interrupted him in the worst time possible. "Come, you need to eat."

"What did you get?" he asked with a suspicious expression that he used to make when he was seven and there were broccoli for dinner.

"Reuben, extra pickles and Jell-O." he really didn't care about what his dad's colleagues thought, the only thing that matter now was his lunch, besides this would completely throw them off track.

"Cake?"

"No cake." Cuddy was too tired to deal with her son at this moment. Rodrick could be a genius but were food and his mother were related, he was a complete child.

"But you have it there..."

"It's Benjen's."

"Spoiled brat. Seriously mom, you give cake to the masochist!?"

"Anaemia wins over birthdays. Come on." without a glance, Rodrick picked the tray that his mother was holding and followed her to the exit. His father's team was fun. And there was no way that his brother could eat cake at the moment.

His mother looked more tired than before. There were a few nods and salutations, but Cuddy was so exhausted that even those appeared to be made with effort. His mother wasn't like that. In her life she had fought everything, however at this time she wasn't sure if she would succeed. Although Benjamine's situation wasn't the ideal, his mother was making the biggest effort to continue with her life. The problem was that it seemed impossible to do that at moment.

"Is Benjen alone?"

"Your aunt is there." Rodrick gave a critical look. He liked his aunt but it was stretch to put her beside Benjamine. Firstly because she was never careful with the things that came out of her mouth, especially regarding their father and then she would treat them as if they were incredibly stupid. And finally, Benjamine was known for his intolerance towards people of their family since he was a baby, it never happened with his siblings, even thought that they barely saw each other. But he wouldn't bet in his aunt's mental and physical stability to deal with such challenge. "Don't worry, he's exhausted. Besides he is still in post op." Now it was more reasonable, there was actual a glass wall separating the both of them.

"And dad?"

"In the ICU." his mother was avoiding his blue gaze. He knew the signs of deflation, especially were his parents were related. They both did it. If they hadn't acquired that habit, he would have more siblings and his parents would be celebrating this year their twentieth fifth marriage anniversary. "You should see the results of the CTs and the EEG."

"Mom, people that work in Intensive Care Units generally know what they are doing. Every hour a new CT is taken to check for swelling, the EEG is there to in order to observe modifications in brain waves and they probably check his pupils and nervous response to pain at the very least, twice a day." she was so eager to see him. Yet the continuous begging was killing Rodrick. He would see his dad. He would have already seen him if his mother wasn't insisting that much. "Yet if someone wants to see her, whatever she calls him, she shouldn't justify that by calling the people that she carefully chose and signs the pay checks to, incompetent."

"I know that they aren't incompetent but I also know you." the mom card, brilliant... "Do you prefer a neurologist to do something that you easily could have done? Dr Foreman can check your father."

"And here I was thinking that hospitals such as this one didn't have neurologists..."

"Dr Foreman is a neurologist and the main slut of the brothel."

"Oh, god... You heard that." Rodrick playfully said to his mother. "And seriously, that's why neurologists were invent to prevent neurosurgeons, like me, to be bothered with such trivial manners as being able to wait for the patient to get better."

"Yeah, you are probably right... But then again the only thing that surgeons do is butcher." Rodrick had a mocking expression on his face.

"Butcher... I'm so hurt. And think of all of the money that you invested on me... What a waste."

**I know that it isn't much and it was not the best that I've done but I think that this was needed to prevent the continuous negative charge in this story.**

**However feedback is always awesome! Thank you so much for your constant support :) **

**And I really need reviews because I developed a serious disease and the only way to cure it is by you guys showing your support.**


End file.
